Wario (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Wario Wario is Mario's evil counterpart, playing the role of an anti-hero throughout his career. After his failed bid to acquire Mario's castle in Super Mario Land 2, he obtained his own in the following game. Since then, he mostly has spent his time attempting to acquire more money, keep to himself or running his business, Wario Ware Incorporated, and beating up those who get in his way or attempt to get even with him for stealing their money. He and Mario are generally on better terms these days, as Wario gets to come to Mario's parties and kart races, but Wario will quickly knock anyone aside if the chance for money comes up. Personality Wario retains all of his characteristic greed in'' Super Mario Bros. Z, which leads him to chase the Chaos Emeralds. He tends to use Waluigi for several tasks, such as being a flotation device, although Wario did show concern for him when he was hit by several Thwomps (however it could have just as easily been shock). The two are both sneaky and underhanded but would rather play it safe when it comes to a battle, running from Mario when he came flying towards them. Wario's other major personality trait is love...of money, garlic and treasure. Abilities and Fighting Style Although Wario has yet to actually do battle in the series, by taking hints from the race, ''Beat up Sandbag and the Mario series ''in general a general assumption can be made. In battle he is likely to cheat, as seen when he set up an explosive in the Red Fire. (However such a trick is more suited to Waluigi) He and Waluigi fit together perfectly; Waluigi works as the brains and Wario is the brawn. He was probably going to use his rolling ability from the Wario Land series at one point, but due to a change in sprites, such an ability is doubted. In the same short, he was shown farting into a fireball to use an ability capable of destroying something even Metallix failed to (However this was likely to be an intentional exaggeration). Appearences He first appears in episode 1 in a kart race against Mario. They both use many powerups, and get close to the finish line. Just about then, Bowser drops the Bob-Ombs and they explode, sending Wario and Waluigi away from the track. His next appearence was in episode 3 after the heroes left Peach's Castle. The Wario Brothers eavsdropped on them from a columm in the throne room. Wario explains that if they get the Chaos Emeralds first, they could get rich. He also appears in episode 6 when he floats on Waluigi onto Yoshi's Island. He pulls out a sack, which turns out to be empty. They manage to acquire the Emerald Radar Radar, which allowed them to track the heroes. His next appearance was episode 7, when they go into the pipe maze and squishes Waluigi and farts on him and later, they get exploded out of it by the banana bomb and managed to land on Hal and Jeff His most recent appearance is episode 8, when he spots the Sky Pop machine in the sky. He launches Waluigi to it, hoping to hold on, but fell short. Episode Appearances Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)